Disheveled
by mooveit101
Summary: Edward Cullen had the perfect life, the perfect future, the perfect family, the perfect friends and the perfect girlfriend. But when Bella Swan arrived in town, Edward's world was turned upside down. AH, OOC.
1. One

**BPOV**

Looking at my half packed boxes made me feel apathetic about my life. Here I was sixteen years of all, with my whole life fitting into a couple of boxes. What had I been doing with my time? What had I achieved? What was I proud of? It's amazing how someone's life can just be packed up into tiny little cardboard things. I looked around to my crowded bedroom floor, filled with intricate things that I'd either have to leave behind or take with me. They all had some form of sentimental detail, some memory attached to them. Either someone of importance had given it to me or I'd encountered a moment with the object.

"...how did you get this number?" I heard from the other room. "I thought I made myself clear, to stop calling me"

I entered the family room with caution, to see my nervous mother pacing the room.

"You call again, and I'll be notifying the police," she took the phone away from her ear and threw it on the couch. I could sense her trembling, stuck in the moment of what had just happened. Her face was distraught and stressed.

"James?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She suddenly broke free her moment and locked eyes with me. "Yep." She muttered her voice still shaky, "God only knows how he found this new number, someone must have felt it was their duty to give it to him." Her face was strained; I could tell she was distracted by the thought of James still trying to contact her. I had to admit, I kind of frightened me too.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, trying to put on a brave face for her "Don't worry, in a couple of days, you'll be in Europe...miles and miles away" I tried to reassure her, even though I desperately wanted her to stay. I felt safer with my mother in close distance to where I was, so I knew we were both okay. The thought of moving so far away made me nervous.

Tomorrow I was heading off to Washington to live in a little town with my father called "Forks". And although I was really happy to spend some much needed time with my father, I was still going to miss my friends and mother. My mother was my best friend, I could tell her anything and she would listen. We'd never been in a relationship where she was more superior over me. It was like we were sisters. We'd still fight and bicker like any mother and daughter would, but there was this whole deeper connection between us. One that we knew could never be broken. We had become ever closer of the last couple of months after her breakup with James. I would be the one there to pick her up off the floor, the one who would slam down the phone if he called, the one who would notify the police if James kept cruising by the house.

She sighed and made her way to the couch. She tried to shake it off, "and not a moment too soon my lovely" her arms outstretched, signalling me to fall into her embrace. I slouched into her side and we were silent for a moment, knowing this was going to be the last time we'd be like this for a while. "Bella" she hummed, "what am I going to do without my smart beautiful Bella?" Her hands traced along my hair. It was like an angle was dancing lightly across my fair skin.

I smiled sadly and shrugged, "I'm more concerned about what I'm supposed to do without you!"

"Oh darling" she exclaimed, "you'll be fine." Her warm hands were calming against my skin. I loved the way she could just calm me down with her single touch. It was like she was telling me that everything was going to be okay without actually using words. "You'll have Charlie, and make all kinds of new friends"

"Yeah in Forks" I complained, "with all the rich snooty people." I could remember all the stories my mother told me about how she was out casted from Forks because she fell in love with the town rebel. She was known as the most popular girl in Forks. Everyone saw her as someone who was really going to succeed at life, until she married poor, and her family disowned her. I can't say that she didn't succeed at life, because she lived the way she wanted to, and that was a success for her. She hadn't spoken to them in years, even though marriage didn't end well. The fact of the matter was, Forks was a judgemental town, and I knew I was in for a ride.

"Well, you never know Bella...some of them might actually be nice" she gave me a concerning look, as if to tell me that I was judging a book by its cover

"We'll see" I scoffed. She hummed in agreement. I could tell that she disapproved of my apprehension, but the truth was I was nervous about moving to a new town, with people I hardly knew. And not only were that, but they were the most judgemental humans on earth. It's why the town was so small, it was exclusive, they didn't invite any new kids in to there tight social circle. So chances were they weren't going to be open to the girl who was had the same socio-economic standard as a mouse.

"I called Charlie yesterday" she announced. I turned to her front on, falling out of her embrace

"Yeah?" I had to admit, I was however looking forward to spending time with my father. We only got to see each other on holidays, and even then it was a bit of a stretch because he was chief police officer. It's ironic actually, that in his day he was known as the town "rebel" and now he was known as the chief of police.

"yeah, he's excited to see you" she said warmly.

"I bet he'd be more excited to see you" I teased and nudged her knee. I was referring to the ever growing sexual tension that was between Charlie and my mother. They both denied it was there, but I could feel it when I was in a room with them both, and it was obvious form there prolonged long stares.

She shook her head in disagreement, "Oh my love, that relationship is well over" she insisted.

"Never say never" I scorned. She rolled her eyes, as this was probably the hundredth time she'd heard this. I was always hoping for the best of both worlds, and that one day my mother would just magically fall in love with Charlie again. So then I'd be like every normal teenager, with parents living in the same state.

"Have you finished packing." She asked, while standing up and composing herself

I crawled up on the couch, "almost" I squinted my face and waited for her to bite my head off.

"Bella" she cried, "you leave tomorrow!" she planted her hands on her hips.

"I know! It's just hard" I complained. Packing was proving to be difficult, my room in Phoenix barely had room for anything now. I would have to halve half of my things for my shoebox of a room in Forks. "Help me?" I pouted.

"I have to pack to you know" her words were like sharp piercing spears. I couldn't bare this feeling of leaving. But I knew it had to be the end.

"yes" I groaned, while making a puppy dog face at her. I didn't really need her help packing...well I kind of did, but mainly i wanted to spend time with her, cherish the moments I had left with her.

She stretched out her hand, "Well okay then. C'mon, those boxes won't pack themselves" I grinned and pulled myself up with her hand. I was going to miss this

%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*

"babe you look hot!" Sammy exclaimed. I assessed myself in the mirror and began to tug at my little black dress.

"You think?" I said, shrivelling up my nose. I was unsure about the choice, but if my best friend thought I looked good, I guess I couldn't disagree.

"I don't think, I know" she said, while crawling from the ground holding two dresses up. "What do you think I should wear...the green or the blue?" Both dresses were absolutely amazing, and I knew they would look equally great.

"The blue" I replied, "it's cool and sexy"

She gleamed with the compliment and proceeded to the bathroom to put it on. Sammy had been my best friend since we were in elementary school. We were simply the last kids in the playground so it made us friends. And I've never looked back, because no two other people could of clicked like we did.

Sammy walked back in, her tan skin looking immaculate compared to my insipidly pale one.

"Can you stop being so tan next to me, I look like a ghost"

She smirked, "Comes naturally," She flicked her hair and began to check herself in the mirror. "Besides, soon you'll be with your own kind" she joked.

"Don't remind me" I groaned, as the moment grew closer and closer.

"It's okay, I'll be on the phone everyday talking you through it" she comforted, while grabbing her makeup bag.

I threw myself over to my bed, "yeah, but it's still going to suck"

"I know, because you won't have me" she quipped. I threw a pillow at her across the room, and she ducked playfully.

"Seriously," I complained, "I'm not going to have anyone there"

"what about Charlie?" she asked, as if I'd forgotten the obvious.

"What about Charlie? I barely know the man, he visits twice a year. And it's excruciatingly awkward."

Sammy crossed her arms and looked at me sympathetically, "You'll be fine" she sniped, before hoping up and tugging ferociously at her dress.

My bedroom door creaked and my Mothers head appeared from the doorway, "Well, well, well, who are these sexy fine ladies in here?"

I snickered and stood up to present myself to my mother. I always seeked her approval on clothing, even though I knew she was always going to like it no matter what.

"You look beautiful Bells" she said while leaning against the wall, looking me up and down. "The boys will be running wild after you" she teased as she raised one eye brow at the length of my dress.

"Oh shutup" I replied jokingly while tugging at my dress.

She shook her head and smiled "You too Sammy, looking fine as usual"

"Thanks Renee" Sammy began to pout and pose in front of the mirror like a model. My mom let out a muffled laugh as she stood there watching Sammy.

"So where are you two heading off to tonight?" she asked.

"Um" Sammy said, "I don't know, maybe Blue?" Blue was the most popular bar in Phoenix. Anybody who was anybody went. Sammy and I were lucky enough to score some really awesome fake ID's, so we fit right in. We'd been there plenty of times in the past, so we though it was the perfect way to say goodbye. One last fling in Phoenix, I was going to make the most of it.

%^*&(*&^%%^&*%

It was near eleven o'clock and Sammy and I had already had a few drinks. We were certainly on a buzz, both light on our feet. Sammy would occasionally yell playfully because she was in such a good mood. The music was thrashing against the walls, and I felt like I was in another world, one where I was staying in Phoenix, and one where I didn't have to worry about going away tomorrow.

I smiled as Sammy as she continued to dance wildly with her drink spilling everywhere. She began to eye something behind me and smirked. "Oh my god Bella, 6'oclock, majorly hot boys" She stopped dancing and began to gorge at there beauty. I turned to look, noticing that she was totally right. Three totally gorgeous men stood in a row. The first one was tan and buff, he had long flowy hair, his chiselled abs almost fell out of his shit. The next one had on a beany, to hide his scruffy blonde hair. He had a more laid back style with his simple grey t-shirt and black jeans. Then finally the third boy, he looked the ultimate bad boy with his leather jacket flung over his shoulder. He stroked his hand casually through his bronze sex hair. I could already feel the attraction without his connection to me.

I turned to Sammy and gave her a devilish smirk. "They are very cute"

Sammy nodded, "I wouldn't mind bumping into one of them later"

"They can bump and grind me anytime they like" I added wickedly

Sammy groaned sexually, "C'mon I want to dance more" she dragged me to the middle of the dance floor and we began to dance to the mind blowing house music. Everyone seemed to glance at us, obviously jealous they didn't look so young and fresh. We began to grind against each other playfully. It was this time every night that we were pulling out our best moves. We hadn't had overly too much to drink, but just enough to truly come out of our shells. Our hair would flick in the wind, and we'd swing our arms in the air like we were free spirits.

After the DJ switched tracks I felt a light breath on my neck. I looked to Sammy and she nodded approvingly, clearly signalling that I had a hot boy behind me. I smiled and began to casually grind up against him. He wrapped his strong arm around me and began to hold me closer to him. I felt his heavy breath increase on the back of my neck and smiled.

I eventually turned around to face him, only to find it was the third boy I had spotted before. I smirked and laid my hands on his sexy dishevelled hair. He gave me a wicked side grin and began to dance closer to me. His eyes were like steel daggers striking into me. I felt hit by his very presence, like there was this automatic sensation being near him.

He leaned in to my ear and exhaled, "Hey" he rasped.

I smiled flirtatiously and leant into his ear "Hey yourself' I giggled.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Bella, yours?"

"Edward"

I titled my head and began to look at him suggestively. There was no doubt I wanted him, with is strong jaw, sex hair and deep brown eyes. We stood there stuck in the moment before he began to edge closer. I bit my bottom lip in excitement as he began to press his strong lips against mine. He slowly began to trace his tongue along her bottom lip while I became lost in the moment. I slowly began to part my lips, almost begging for him to enter. He eventually started to plunge his tongue into my mouth, his body hovering over my petite figure. I felt his huge hands grab with force, while he further pushed my face into his. He became more urgent until I eventually started to slow the kiss, breaking free with reluctance.

I flicked my hair back and stared at his amazingly stunning features for a while.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked, while grabbing my hand from my side.

I nodded my head without saying a word. He pulled me through the crowd so we could reach the illuminated bar. He grinned at me and checked out my body for a second, "What can I get you?"

I thought for a second, "Olive Martini"

"Coming right up" Edward turned to the bartender. "One martini and one beer thanks"

I snuggled my way in next to him and looked at him seductively. "Thanks"

"Anytime" he said, while reaching for my hand again, slowly caressing it.

"So where you from Edward" I asked, trying to at least get to know my one last hook-up in Phoenix

"Around" he replied, trying to remain mysterious.

I laughed and sighed, "Mystery boy huh?"

He nodded and slowly chugged back his beer while remaining in eye contact with me. I looked away for a moment quickly checking where Sammy was. Only to find she was grinding up against the blonde beanie boy. I smiled and turned back to Edward.

"Your friend seems to be getting pretty cosy to Jasper" Edward commented. I turned to him and brought my martini up to my face.

"Her names Sammy," I replied, "She sure is a wild one" I laughed while taking a small sip.

"Indeed" Edward muttered, while finishing off his beer. I sighed while watching him lightly scan over the club. It didn't seem like he was feeling the place at all, like he really wanted to leave. He eventually turned to me, as if he needed to ask a question "Want to go for a walk?"

I gulped down the rest of my martini and rustled my hair "I would love to go for a walk" I agreed. Usually I wouldn't leave a club with some older guy who I knew absolutely nothing about, but I had a strange feeling about this one. "Just let me tell my friend okay?"

I quickly dodged my way to the crowd to tell Sammy I was leaving. All she did was nod slyly and gave me thumbs up while continuing to grind against Jasper. I gave her thumbs up and quickly returned to Edward. "Ready?" he asked, holding out his hand.

I grabbed it and smiled, "ready"

He dragged me out of the place and finally let go of my hand until we were standing side by side on the deserted street. There were only a few stragglers left leaving the place. I flirtatiously bumped into him as we continued down the road.

He looked at me and gave me a weak smile, "So tell me about yourself…Bella"

I swallowed and casually stared at my feet, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, you from round here?" he asked casually.

I nodded my head, "Yeah I actually live quite a few streets away" for a couple of more hours anyway. I thought I was best to keep up the illusion that I was permanently living in Phoenix.

"Cool" he muttered.

"What about you? From the area?" I replied.

He nodded his head slowly, "Kind of" he said half-heartedly. It was weird how he simply wouldn't tell me where he was from. I didn't want to press the matter further, because I'd only just met the guy. But it was like he was hiding this big huge secret from me.

I let out a low hum while we peacefully walked down the road. He stoped in his tracks right outside a park with a playground. I could see him eyeing of the monkey bars. He looked at me with an enthusiastic glance, "Wanna?" he asked signalling to the playground.

I bit my bottom lip in thought. I was possibly wearing the most inappropriate clothes for a playground. But hell, it was my last night. I was going to make the most of it. I nodded and he proceeded to lead me to the swings. I sat down as eloquently as I could, while he made his way over to start swinging naturally from the monkey bars.

I suddenly got the bright idea to stand up on the swing like a trapeze artist from the circus. I began to swing backwards and forwards, "You know" I said, "when I was little I wanted to be in the circus" I said. "I went once, fell in love with the costumes and all their happy faces"

"I can see the charm" Edward said while making his way back and forth. He eventually landed on the floor, wiping his hands together.

"I was going to be one of those cool trapeze people. One that could do all the tricks"

"Really? I would of taken you as a lion tamer" he flirted while making his way over to the swing next to me.

I gave him a wicked grin and groaned out loud, "that doesn't have enough edge for me" I said while continuing to swing freely. "Flying thousands of feet in the air looks like it would be the most thrilling activity in the world"

"True" he agreed.

"What about you?" I asked

"What?" he asked, clueless to what I was inferring to.

"What did you want to be when you were younger?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know" he said while trying to think something up, "maybe a fireman or something stupid like that"

I shook my head, "A fireman isn't stupid. He saves lives, just like a doctor"

He hummed in agreement, obviously becoming lost in deep thought. I could tell by the depth of his eyes that there was so much thinking being hidden in there. He had a lot of opinion and thought. "It's funny" he suddenly said.

I smiled, "What?"

"We spend our whole lives planning what we want to be when we're older, and when we finally have to make decisions about it all, we have no fucking clue"

I was a bit taken back by such a deep comment. It was fairly intimate for our first meeting to say the least. I swallowed while trying to take in the statement. It was hard to respond to, because I didn't want to come sounding as some complete dickhead who had some half-assed outlook on life. "You have to have dreams though, otherwise it all seems pointless." I finally replied. I quickly, as gracefully as possible sat down on the seat, he looked up to the night sky, obviously to be polite.

He laughed to himself, "Dreams…I remember those"

I tried to ignore the comment, I mean I knew he probably wanted to go further, but this was majorly killing the buzz of my last night. I slowly made my way to his side and tried to gain eye contact with me. He eventually looked and I stared at him for a moment before he made a move for my lips. He kissed me for a few glorious minutes.

A couple of hours ago, I would of never predicted that I would of met the most perfect guy on my last night. Be sharing secret thoughts with him, and be madly making out on a set of swings. Although I wasn't getting rowdy in a club like I had planned, I was still utterly enjoying myself. It was the perfect send off.

I knew tonight wouldn't last, and tomorrow this would all become a distant memory. And although I would have liked it to stay a dream, little did I know that this would all become a terrible nightmare.

I was going to learn more about this mystery man. And in that moment I had no clue what i was in for.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know in the review section if your interested in more because I have a rocky road planned out for these guys. exs and ohs **


	2. Two

**BPOV**

"Honey" my mother nudged. "We're here" she whispered. I fluttered my eyes open to read the sign _'Welcome to Forks Washington, Population: 5,000"._

It had been a long couple of days of driving from Arizona to Washington. I had this sinking feeling of dread constantly in the pit of my stomach. Saying goodbye was really hard, especially to Sammy. We were incredibly hung over and emotional. The tears ran down our cheeks like avalanches. We hugged each other over a thousand times, each time it began harder to let go. I'd never said goodbye to someone so important to me before. It was like something was being ripped out of my chest. A hole inside my soul was starting to develop. And then when I finally drove away from the car, all I could see is her defeated body giving me a weak wave. I hated how the last memory I had of her was one of defeat and sadness. We weren't strong like we usually were.

I cried for over three hours on the car ride. My mother attempted to slowly rub my back to comfort me. But the feeling of dismay just kept on growing as we kept on driving.

It took around a week to get to Forks, and after my two days mourning I eventually woke up from my misery and began to engage happily with my mother. She said it was like I flipped a switch or something. Like I just woke up from a pit of depression completely fine.

On the way we sang to our favorite rock and pop anthems. It reminded the different times we shared back in Phoenix. Sometimes when I couldn't be bothered going out, Mom and I would goof around the house. We would dance and jump on the couches like complete lunatics. It was sometimes better then getting all gussied up to go out on the town, because we could just be our complete foolish selves. We'd sing at the top of our lungs without a care in the world. The neighbors complained every once in a while. They sometimes even went to extreme ridiculous lengths to make us stop like calling the police. Which always turned out to be an interesting situation. The police would turn up expecting to enter a rowdy out of control party, and would only find two stupid woman completely red faced and in fits of laughter. It made me smile now remembering all the great times we shared together.

Mom also made me spill the guts on Edward. I told her how we met, grinding on the dance floor and how there was this automatic connection and chemistry. She laughed and proceeded to tell me the striking connection she had with Charlie the first time they met. I teased her about still being in love with him, but she insisted she was just "in love with the sixteen year old versions of themselves". I continued to tell her how Edward pulled me out of the club to go to a park near by. At first she was worried that he was going to rape me or murder me, but I assured her that it wasn't creepy like that. I told her how we harmlessly fooled around on the equipment, discussing what our futures and general details like that. She was surprised that Edward was such a gentleman, and cursed me for not getting his number. But I knew the relationship couldn't continue, being that I was moving to the other side of the country.

The night with Edward finished perfectly. He walked me to my door, and didn't ask for sex or even a harmless blowjob. I was a bit taken back by it all, because the boys I usually met basically expected these things. He simply held my hand and kissed me tenderly goodnight. I even asked him if he wanted to come in for a coffee, signaling that I give him some sexual favor, but he respectfully declined. And we went our separate ways. It was only after he left did I realize that I hadn't ever had a connection with someone like that before. I regretted not getting his number for a moment, but quickly made myself snap out of it, realizing that it was just a dream.

I couldn't have asked for a better few days with my mother. I was glad that we decided to road trip over to Forks because I got to spend quality time with her. There were different moments in the car where the pit of my stomach began to plunge because I knew she was leaving me in a few short days. But I had to assure myself that this wasn't our last time together, and in a short year I would be back spending quality time with her in Phoenix with Sammy.

As we began to drive down the main road in Forks, my mother began to pull over, "I better call Charlie to tell him where really close. Don't want him out saving lives while we're pulling up in his drive way". She suddenly became really flustered, and began to fiddle around with her phone trying to find the right number.

I smirked and let out little giggle, "You're nervous" I accused. She always became jittery just before seeing Charlie. I think it's because even though they had broken up they both knew that there was this strong connection still lingering between them.

"No I'm not" she defended, putting the phone to her ear.

"Yes you are, you have butterflies in your stomach."

She shook her head at me, and gave me a seedy look telling me to back off. I just continued to laugh and shake my head. It kind of made me wish that they would just give it another shot. Every time I made this suggestion to my mother, she reminded me of all the constant fighting and bickering that went on between them. Though, there were times where I was sure she was thinking about Charlie and what they could have been.

"Hi Charlie," she said talking into the phone. "We're about five minutes away" she hid her smile from me and nodded her head. "Okay see you soon" she pressed the reject button on her phone and proceeded to turn on the ignition.

I gave her a look as if to say she was unbelievable.

She shrugged her shoulders, "What?"

I shook my head and peered out of the car window, "nothing" I sighed.

As she pulled out on to the road again, I was shot with feelings of anxiety and worry. I came to the sudden realization that this was the last few minutes I had left with my mother. What was I going to do without her? Who was I going to dance around and be a goof with? Who was I going to vent about boys to? I could feel my heartbeat increase, and I swallowed and tried to exhale to calm myself down. But it was incredibly hard because I had such strong feelings of angst and uneasiness.

I noticed all the large mansions that were placed to each other on the way over. All full with plush laws, multiple stories and luxury cars. As they said, the grass was always greener on the other side.

We eventually pulled up to Charlie's shoebox house. He was out on the porch causally lounging on one of his wooden rocking chairs. I looked to my mother and she gave me a warm comforting smile before we made a move to get out of the car. Charlie rose and came out to the drive, his arms awkwardly shoved in his pockets. I sauntered up to him, trying to muster up a smile. It was always an awkward greeting with Charlie. Whenever I saw him he would just walk up to me with a hunched back and avoid all eye contact with me. He was never one to show too much warmth to another individual. He certainly wouldn't be the one to outstretch his arms to welcome me or say hello like a normal father. Which is why I think my mother left him. There was no open emotion with Charlie. She needed someone who could openly express himself, and Charlie could just never let go.

"Hi Bells" he greeted in a very stern voice.  
"Hi Cha…Dad" I said, careful not to call him Charlie. I had gotten so used to calling him Charlie around my mom, it was quite weird having to call him dad or even father. I guess it was because I never really saw him that way. He was just a guy, who I was biologically related to, I didn't have any deep connection with him yet, not like the connection I had with my mother.

The three of us stood there for a couple of moments, swaying backwards and forwards, wondering how we should approach this situation. Charlie signaled to the car and attempted a smile, "I'll get your bags," he offered, while making his way over to the car. I followed him and helped him bring up the various boxes and bags up to the front porch. This chore momentarily distracted me from the reality of what was about to happen. My mother was going to drive off, and I was going to be stuck standing out the front with Charlie. Looking back on the last couple of days, from meeting Edward to saying goodbye to Sammy to belting out a Kiss classic with mom, I felt like it was the end of my adventurous life. Like I was saying goodbye to my wild enthusiastic self. Creating a version 2.0 of Bella Swan, a small town girl who lived with the quiet chief of police.

Charlie finally dropped the last box on the porch and clapped his hands together. He stood up and looked at both my mom and I. I swallowed, realizing this was the moment, the end. I looked over to my mother, and her look almost completely reflected mine. I ran into her arms and my tears started to gush. She grabbed a hold of my head and began to stroke it tenderly. I couldn't even talk I was so overly emotional. My mind was completely taken away with the thought of her leaving. I sniffled into her shoulder and she began to hum into my hair, occasionally giving it small loving kisses.

"You be a good girl for you dad alright?" she said with a tremble, I could tell she was trying to hold back her tears. I nodded, tightening my hold on her, desperately holding onto the last moments I had. "I love you very much, and you call me the moment you miss me, or feel lonely." She warmly advised.

"I love you too" I bellowed.

She nuzzled her nose into my head once more and finally began to loosen her grip on me. "I have to go my love," she said looking into the depths of my eyes. I bit the bottom of my lip, trying told hold back the wash of sadness and anxiety. She took a step back and gave my hand one final warm squeeze. And I tried my absolute hardest not to let it all pour out. I was just about ready to collapse with the amplified depression I was experiencing. This was hundreds times worse then when I said goodbye to Sammy. This was like a part of my soul being ripped out of me.

My mother gave me one last glance before getting back into the car. She gave me her famous heartfelt smile, this time with tears in her eyes. I knew with that smile that everything was going to be okay. It reassured me that this wasn't the worst thing in the world. This whole situation was only temporary nothing was permanent. I started to walk to end of the driveway and waved to her as she began to drive off down the road. She rolled down her window and gave one final wave back before turning the corner.

When she was gone, I felt almost empty. There was already something missing. I looked reluctantly to Charlie only to find him gawkily kicking at the gravel path. I wiped away my final tears and laughed to myself, because now I had to deal with my incredibly socially inept father. I knew this was going to be a challenge, but I was finally starting to look forward to getting to know him in a way that I'd never had the chance to.

"So uh…what were you interested in for dinner?" He asked, attempting to strike up conversation.

I continued up to the front door and shrugged, not really feeling like food "What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, I really only know how to cook fish and salad." He admitted.

I laughed, "Fish and salad it is."

He let out a sigh of relief, "sorry I'm not really a culinary chef"

"It's okay" I assured him, "I know how to cook a couple of things like pasta, I'm sure I can rustle up a couple of things for us on some nights."

He nodded his head, without saying a word, while grabbing some of the bags to bring inside.

I walked into the house, only to find that it hadn't changed one little bit since I'd last been here, which was approximately eight years ago, when I was nine. I'd visited because my mother decided I should spend thanksgiving with my father that year. She quickly realized that when I wasn't around she became incredibly lonely, so I never really visited Charlie again. He'd come and visit us.

"Loved what you've done with the place dad" I mocked

"Yeah alright, I know I haven't done much, but my job keeps me pretty busy, so I don't have a lot of time to redecorate" he said obviously trying to make up some excuse. I could tell he never changed it because it reminded him of Renee and I.

"Fair enough" I said, avoiding the whole conversation completely. "I see you updated the TV though, very nice" I complemented, signaling to the large flat screen in the lounge room.

He nodded his head, "well, I like to watch the football now and then. The guys at work all pitched in."

"Cool"

Charlie proceeded to bring everything else inside while I continued to snoop around the place. Even though I almost didn't need to because everything was in the same place. Only this time it all seemed smaller, maybe it was because I was older now. There was still the same old small blue kitchen with the nice hand made dining table next to the window. The lounge room still had its large comfortable red sofas. And the narrow staircase was still as narrow as ever, however it was looking a little worse for wear, with a few polls missing from the railing. The house looked a little more worn since I'd last been here. It was in a desperate need for a makeover, which is something I would have to slowly talk Charlie into.

After Charlie brought in all my stuff he asked me, "did you want to see your room?"

I nodded and he led me upstairs, bringing me to this smallish purple themed bedroom. I could see that he attempted to do it up with a paint job, and he'd thankfully replaced my single bed with a nice double. My old kinder garden paintings were still hung proudly on the walls. I smiled and turned to him, "Thanks Charlie"

He bashfully smiled and started to back out of the room. "I'm just downstairs next to the lounge room if you need anything. I'll bring all your stuff up and you can begin to unpack" he almost leapt out of the room, avoiding all conversation with me.

I sat down on my bed and began to take in my surroundings. This was my space for the next year. Although it was almost half the size of my old bedroom, I was already feeling comfortable and at home. I guess being here was bringing back all the old memories of what it felt like to grow up here. Even though I was so young, I still had a sense of belonging. This was the place where I first grew up, this was the first space I ever had to myself. It made me start to look forward to the year ahead because I was going to be able to reconnect with the younger version of myself. This was going to be a period where I could reflect on the events that had happened so far in my life. Such as my parents divorce and where I had come from.

After Charlie brought up all my stuff, I started to unpack. At times tears fell from my face because I was already homesick after the first couple of hours of being away. Unpacking everything from home just amplified the horrible situation. I pulled out the various photo frames of my mother and I, and Sammy and I. They were all stupid pictures I had taken with them over the years. I knew they were going to keep me safe and warm every time I started to feel down. I studied them hard as I took each one out, making sure I could remember each inch of their faces while placing them around the room.

There became a point where I became finally satisfied with the look of the room, leaving only a couple of boxes to unpack. They would have to wait until tomorrow night after my first day at school, I was simply too exhausted

I reluctantly made downstairs to join my father who was serving up dinner. It smelt a little burnt, but I could still sense the love he'd put into it. He signaled to me to grab a plate, while making his way over to the table with a beer in his other hand. I quickly followed him and sat at the opposite end.

For the first few minutes, it was complete silence. The only sounds were coming from our knives and forks scraping against the plate. Charlie cleared his throat at different points in the meal, and each time he did I hoped he'd make some attempt at conversation with me.

"So" he finally said, "how was the drive over here?" he asked harmlessly.

I fiddled with my burnt fish and shrugged, "It was alright," I replied, immediately blocking the entrance to conversation. I just couldn't be myself, not yet anyway, Charlie was still foreign to me.

"You excited for your first day tomorrow?" he asked referring to school.

I internally groaned, school hadn't even crossed my mind. I just didn't know if I could handle all the snooty judgmental rich kids tomorrow. I could already tell that they were going to stare at me with piercing glares. I started to remember all the horrible stories my mother used to tell me about the town when she started to date Charlie. Nobody would speak to her, not even her parents. Some of the horrible girls would even call her names and point her out in front of large masses of people. Prior to this I had nightmares of being pushed out in front of me so people could have a good laugh. It made me lightly sweat even to think about.

I couldn't vent these feelings to Charlie because he'd just freak out and probably end up walking me to school. Which would possibly be the most embarrassing thing in the world.

I put on a happy face, "Yeah it should be good" I replied, while internally I knew it was going to be the one of the worst experiences of my life.

After that excruciating conversation we spent the next couple of minutes in silence, finishing our dinner. I guess I was just emotionally exhausted from the day so I couldn't really muster up the power to create conversation with Charlie tonight.

Charlie finally looked at me really weirdly, as if he was about to mention a really touchy subject. I bit my bottom lip, anticipating that what he was going to say wasn't going to be good.

"So…while you're here" he started. "I may just have to lay down a couple of ground rules"

I couldn't believe he just said the word rules. Never in my childhood or adolescence had I heard the word rules from Renee. She'd only advise me on what I could do, never told me not to do anything.

"Yeah?" I reluctantly replied.

"Well, lets make it seven for dinner each night unless you call before hand" I nodded, it wasn't so bad, I could perfectly manage that. Even though Renee and I hardly ever had family dinners. And if we did it was just us eating take out in front of the TV. "And...home by twelve on school nights. Weekends, I guess because your seventeen now, I'll be lenient and decide then."

I had a curfew. I couldn't believe it. Never in my life had I had a curfew. It was weird being stifled like this. Usually I just did whatever I felt like with Renee, came home whenever. As long as my grades were good and I didn't get in trouble at school, all was good. "And no boys in the house while I'm not around" he continued. I knew I could get easily around that one, because if he wasn't around he'd never know, I'd just have to be really sneaky. Although I didn't have much practice since Renee never gave a shit. "Finally, no cursing in this household. I won't have my daughter running her mouth." I could barely swallow. I could handle the rest of the rules, but the no cursing thing was definitely going to be a challenge.

"Okay Charlie, I'll try my best" I stuttered. He nodded his head and grabbed both out plates, taking the to the sink to wash up.

I noticed it was staring to get late, and because Renee and I made it in the evening, I was exhausted. "I'm going to go to bed" I announced. Charlie concentrated on the dishes. "Don't want to look awful for my first day," I said, attempting humor.

"Okay, goodnight" he simply replied. I make an awkward exit to my room. Getting out of there was possibly the best feeling I'd had all day. I quickly got ready for bed, taking a refreshing shower and getting into my comfortable Pajamas.

That night I curled up in bed and cried myself to sleep. I could already tell this change was going to be difficult, and I missed my mother. I missed my mother more than ever.

**!#$%&*#$%^&**

I awoke the next morning feeling a little better. The sleep certainly helped with getting over the emotional rollercoaster that was yesterday. Although when I opened my eyes I kind of hoped that I was still safe in my bedroom back in Phoenix. It felt strange to be in this foreign room, a room that I hadn't woken up in, in a really long time.

I quickly got up, trying to remain positive, as it was the only way I was going to get through the awful day. I began my morning regimens, such as putting my makeup on and choosing what to wear. I decided on a simple jean and black sweater combo, so that I could try and blend in with everybody else. I think I tried on about four different sweaters before deciding on the one I was most comfortable with.  
After eventually making myself look as perfect as possible I went downstairs to find a note from Charlie

_Had to go into work early. Left instructions on how to get to school on the back of this. It's about two blocks away. Your school stuff is on the kitchen table. Good Luck. – Charlie_

I hesitated and read it over a couple of times. I was reluctant to make my way to school by myself for the first time. I thought I'd have Charlie to at least drive me there on my first day, I clearly thought wrong. I turned the note and began to study the hand drawn map Charlie had drawn out for me. The instructions were quite clear, and I was became confident that I would be able to get there on my own. I quickly grabbed my bag from upstairs and scooped up the school stuff such as notepads and pens that Charlie had bought for me. I thought about rustling up breakfast, but I was way too nervous for any food. So I just left and started to make my way to school.

I started of down the road, constantly checking the map to make sure I was going the right way. It was so far becoming a successful trip and I began to walk with more confidence. Every now and then some expensive car would zoom, which I could only assume was some rich asshole on the way to school. As each car passed me I became more and more nervous. They were just teenagers like me, but I had it set it my mind that they were all arrogant idiots who'd have everything handed to them. A crowd I knew I didn't fit in with.

As I made my way to the entrance, my breath stilted a little bit. This school was ten times bigger than my school in Phoenix. This school was so huge; the word huge didn't even cover it. I stood there in awe for a moment as the countless Mercedes Benz and Hummer's drove by. The school was compromised of four large buildings, all designed like they were part of an Ivy League school. Behind the school you could see the large mountain ranges. I swallowed down hard, trying to keep my nervous stomach from jumping out through my mouth.

I sauntered my way through the parking lot, immediately confronted with the crazy before-school hustle. There was yelling across the lot, balls flying every, packs of girls madly gossiping. I was on the receiving end of a couple of odd stares. But it wasn't overwhelming as yet. No one made any inappropriate joke to my face or made me feel uncomfortable. I finally arrived at the front reception, where a woman named Trudy sat behind a high bench. She looked like she was about sixty years old and her outfit was compromised of grey polyester and white cotton. Her thick-rimmed glasses took up most of the room on her face. She was fully focused on some form she was filling out while I tried to interject.

I cleared my throat and tried to put on the best smile possible, "Hi" I greeted her, "my name is Bella Swan, I'm new here"

She kept concentrating on the form, "Welcome to Forks" she said in a dead tone. She reached for a map and a school schedule, "here is a map and your school schedule. Someone should be by in a moment to show you around"

I took the items from her hand and studied the daunting map. I was already clueless as to where everything was. The whole place was organized into weird numbers and symbols, all blurring into one big pile of blah.

I became more frantic as I started to exit to the hallway when I was suddenly tapped on the shoulder.

"Bella?" A perky voice asked. I looked up to see a beady-eyed mousy girl staring at me. She was so over enthusiastic I almost couldn't breathe with her in my presence.

She outstretched her hand and gave a huge fake grin, "My name is Jessica Stanley." She proudly presented.

I attempted a smile and weakly reciprocated the handshake, still overpowered by her excited attitude. I was never friends with these kinds of people back in Phoenix. The overly excited people were usually the cheerleaders and all they would do is stomp fight roar, and yell in your face. Sammy and I would usually laugh in their faces and smoke a cigarette behind the bleachers. We considered ourselves to be too cool to hang out with such fake people. There lives seemed so trivial to us. Why would you go around acting like an over-excited slut all the time when you could just act calm and collected? What was wrong with calm and collected?

"Hi" I replied quietly.

"Welcome to Forks!"

"Thanks"

"Come let me show you around," she said with a hop in a step. I hunched over my back, and stared at the floor for a moment, hoping that I wasn't about to be shown around by the school dork. I didn't need that burden for my first impression. I walked by her side and the stares began to increase around me. It was like was in a fish bowl, they would just give me blank glances.

"So basically the school is separated into four buildings…" Jessica went of to say. I wasn't taking much of it in to be honest. Jessica seemed like a nice girl, and maybe if I were someone completely different we would have gotten along. But I just couldn't take her over enthusiastic nature. It was like being yelled at by a cheerleader constantly.  
I watched as she continued to point at various random items around the building. I was a bit overwhelmed by this whole experience. It made me feel little light headed. "…Lunchtimes are spent in the cafeteria, which is the big CAF on your map" she said pointing to the papers I held. I nodded so that she believed I was at least trying to engage with her. "And your locker is in building B, so we'd best make her way over." She said, guiding me back out to the parking lot which was situated at the front of the school.

I readjusted my backup and tried to keep up with her fast paced walk. "So why'd you move to Forks?" she asked behind her shoulder.

I touched my hair nervously, trying hard to make this whole situation seem cool and fine. My mother left me to travel, nothing wrong with that."Well my mom wanted to travel a little bit, so I'm living with my Dad for a while."

Jessica nodded her head, as if she wasn't even listening, "And who's your dad?"

"Charlie Swan" I replied

She stopped dead in her tracks and gave me shocked smile, "The chief of police?" she asked, her mouth wide open. I looked around awkwardly, because I didn't realize this would be such a big deal "Your dad is the chief of police in Forks?" she repeated, still looking at me with a wide-eyed expression.

I nodded my head slowly and started to fiddle nervously with my fingernails. "why?" I asked, curious to know why she was making such a weird thing out of it.

"Oh nothing, you're just going to have a very interesting time here that's all" she laughed. My stomach dropped. I didn't get what she meant at all. Did this mean that all the kids would treat me differently because my dad held a place of power in the community? Was my father the laughing stock here? Did this mean that no one would accept me?

I took a deep breath, realizing that I wasn't acting like myself. The Phoenix Bella, would shrug all this shit off. So who cares if Charlie is the laughing stock of the school, I was here to make a name for myself. I lifted my chest and began to feel more confident. This was my time, and I wasn't going to let some rich shit heads stand in my way.

"He's harmless" I assured her while finally catching up to her side. She gave me a look and flicked her hair.

"Whatever" she shrugged. I think she clearly noticed my newfound confidence, and I smiled to myself, because today I was going to have fun. These dumb kids were going to become my puppets. I was smarter then all of them. I just had to play my cards perfectly.

Jessica eventually led me into building B and directed me right to my locker, she was even nice enough to undo it for me, which was a bit over the top but I guess that was just what these small folk were used to.

"Where are you from?" she asked while I started to shove the countless books Charlie had given to me in my locked.

"Arizona" I replied

She looked me up and down, "You're awfully pale for someone from Arizona" she commented harmlessly.

Though this was true, I found it pretty rude that she had to point it blatantly out, "Yeah well I'm originally from Forks"

"Really?" she said shocked, "That's so cool! My family moved here from New York. My mother used to be an artist" I blocked her out while she told me her life style of how she landed in the exclusive Forks town. I think she went on bragging for a full five minutes about how her Dad earned billions when he was young so they no longer needed to do anything. However all I could here coming from her mouth was just countless hyperactive blah.

I shut my locker as she finished and we began to walk to my first class, English. Jessica waved to a couple of people on the way, I think she was trying to impress something or me but I really couldn't have cared less.

And then I saw him. Sex hair, strong bone structure and all. Edward. Standing in a group with his friends at the end of the hallway. I could barely believe my eyes, and I began to walk even slower than before. It wasn't possible, I met him in Phoenix, he lived in Phoenix, was this some kind of joke? I looked around for Sammy for a moment, thinking she'd traveled all this way to play a prank. That's how ludicrous and out of this world this was.

I nudged Jessica in the ribs, "who's that guy?" I asked motioning towards him, wondering if it was Edward's doppelganger or something crazy like that.

"Oh that's Edward" Jessica replied, "he's the most popular guy in school" Her voice grew lustful. "His dad is the Mayor of Forks. They have a huge amount of inherited wealth. Edward's great great grandfather or something was one of the founding fathers of Forks. Crazy huh?"

I stood still, shocked with the prospect that I had hooked up with him almost a week ago. "He's a fine catch if ever I saw one" Jessica said starting to make crazy cat like faces. "Taken though" she added.

I grabbed her shoulder, "what?" I asked, "he has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah." She replied. _That little shit_, I thought. I couldn't believe this little man whore thought her could strut around the other side of the country thinking he'd never get caught. "He's going out with this girl called Tanya. She's so pretty and nice" Jessica gossiped, "she like, works for the homeless shelter in her spare time, and sings in the choir and makes clothes for the third world countries, so involved" That made me want to barf. Now it made sense to why Edward wanted to cheat on his girlfriend, he needed to get away from that shit. "Edward used to be the playboy though"

"Oh yeah?" I asked, laughing on the inside at her use of the phrase 'used to be'

"yeah, he used to have casual sex with everyone in sophomore year, but then he suddenly changed his ways. I guess he fell for the right girl"

I nodded my head, trying to keep my cool while all this was being revealed. There was two ways for me to go here, either totally blab that we hooked up, or keep it a secret, something which I could use later. Judging by the crowd in this school, blackmail and manipulation seemed like the norm.

I chose the second option, much more fun indeed. This would keep me entertained for the rest of the day I could tell.

"You coming?" Jessica said, signaling me to go in the classroom with her.

"In a sec" I called out, as she went in by herself.

Edward eventually looked up at me, his whole face completely dropping as soon as he realized whom I was. I scoffed a little as he started to nudge his friends urgently, I vaguely noticed the blonde guy, Jasper from the club. It would of made it even more fun if he were dating someone too. His eyes became more frantic as he tried to think of what to do. I gave him a little wave and a wink, then made my way into the classroom. This day wasn't turning out to be so bad after all.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. I know there might be some gramatical errors, spelling errors and bits that need to be deleted, but i'm not fortunate enough to have a beta, so it's my own keen eye the moment. If anyone's interested in the role give me a holaaaa. **

**OTHERWISE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**and i shall update as soon as i can. Next chapter you'll get to get inside Edward's head. What the feck is he going to do? Better read and find out! kisses and hugs**


End file.
